(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic rankine cycle (ORC) turbo generator for prevention of penetration of a working fluid, which can block penetration of the working fluid from a turbine into a generator, thereby improving the efficiency of power generation.
(b) Background of the Related Art
In general, an organic rankine cycle (ORC) is a rankine cycle which uses an organic medium as a working fluid. The organic rankine cycle (ORC) system is a system which recovers heat from heat sources in a low-temperature range of 60 to 200° C. to produce electricity. The ORC system employs, as the working fluid, a Freon-based refrigerant which has a low boiling point and a high evaporation pressure in view of the characteristics of the ORC system which requires production of high-pressure gas at low temperature to drive a turbine.
In this case; the Freon-based refrigerant used as the working fluid possesses the characteristics of dissolving a rubricating oil. Even though a seal is installed between the generator and the turbine, a high-pressure working fluid introduced into the turbine to drive the turbine is penetrated in a certain amount into the generator due to a difference in pressure between the turbine and the generator to dissolve a bearing lubricant, thereby deteriorating the driving performance of the generator.